The In-Betweens And Afters of Flight And Knowledge
by GriffinGirl8655
Summary: A series of one-shots about 'The Girl Who Could Fly' and 'The Boy Who Knew Everything'. Current- Reunited
1. There And Left

**Disclaimer 1: I am not Victoria Forestor.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Some of these will take place in the second book, 'The Boy Who Knew Everything', which hasn't actually been updated on here. *Sighs* And I don't know actually how many people have read it.**

He's regained his memories. And maybe that's what hurts him most of all. He remembers it all. The torture, the mind control, hitting her (a feeling of shame always creeps in at this one, as though he could've stopped Max), and the fact he could do nothing. The pain of pulling out his mind chip and frying his brain. Her leaving, at his words. It all _hurts_ , and it won't ever go away.

Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night, terrified, and he cries and he's covered in sweat. He _knows_ that she's there, that he has his father, his mother, his sister back, but there's only one he can check on. Some may have called it creepy, getting up in the middle of the night, just to watch someone, but he has to know she's there. They say he knows everything, but he can't ever convince himself of this truth without seeing it.

She never wakes up- except the times she does, and he always bolts, but she always follows. He knows she cares too much to see him in this much pain. She catches him, asks what's wrong, squeezes his hand, and wipes the sweat and tears off of his face like he's a child. She brings him back to his room, and ruffles his hair, like nothing ever happened. But she's pretending. She's hiding her worry.

"You left _me_. You didn't even look back.", he says once, his voice cracking, and then she looks up at him, and for some reason she's not startled. The masquerade falls, and the hurt that spreads across her face makes him regret it. But instead of shouting- well, whispering proof that she had to, she gives him the biggest hug he's ever had and buries her face in his chest. It takes him a moment before he realizes she's crying.

He doesn't think he'll ever forgive himself for that. Watching her pain is even worse than remembering his.

 **So, how was this? I know that not many people still check this archive or have even read the sequel, much less the first. This was from Conrad's P.O.V, and 'she' is Piper, in case you can't tell. It takes place after the second book. I felt like Victoria Forestor didn't go into as much as detail as she could've about his imprisonment and torture from Max.**

 **Please, please review and maybe even a favorite? More chapters coming, soon! :D Thanks, happy New Year, ~GriffinGirl8655**


	2. Couldn't

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own this series.**

She didn't look back as she flew away. She didn't look back, and that's something she'll curse herself for to this day.

She couldn't look back as she flew away. She couldn't look back, and that's a fact.

Looking back would've made her want to- would've flat out made her go back. And she couldn't bear to see that. Max (the name makes her want to slug something hard) still tries to stop her, but she can't be stopped. She has to save him, and that's the one thing that keeps her flying, replaying his last words to her in her mind, just to stay in flight.

Until she does stop, and she gets hit by that awful lightning, and the last thing that flashes through her head is that she isn't done yet. And she's not. She wakes up to her friends, all gathered around her and wanting to know what's happened. But he's not there. He's not part of the group.

When they head home, and they start trying to stop the madness by Max, she doesn't know why everybody says she has the strong will. She doesn't feel it. She just feels emptiness, emptiness for him. Gosh, she would've given anything to hear a sarcastic comment right now. _Just something to stop the loneliness_.

There's a day when she feels so overwhelmed and she breaks down in her Ma's arms. But she's got to keep going, she's got to find him. And when they hear the news that his body's appeared somewhere, and his father goes in to get him, and she sees him from the sky, all dressed in rags and burned and bruised, her heart just about breaks, and it takes all her will power left not to land and hug him.

And when he gets out of the car, and his eyes actually focus, and she knows he's back. And those eyes land on _her_ , and this time she just can't contain herself. She gives him a hug and she cries and she never wants to let go, even when his face turns pink from embarrassment, and she can't help but smile through her tears. The great Piper McCloud who never gave up doesn't have to anymore. Because he's here. And that's all that matters to her.

She couldn't look back, but now she doesn't have to. She couldn't give up, but now she doesn't have to. She couldn't be done, but now she doesn't have to. He's here, he's found, and that's all she can bring herself to care about. That's all she can bring herself to feel.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time, ~GriffinGirl8655**


	3. Bring It Up

There was something that the previous residents of the thirteenth ward of I.N.S.A.N.E all knew was going to happen. All but two, that is. Smitty and Kimber took more bets on it then anything else, and some of them may or may not have been responsible for messing around and causing awkward situations.

It was so obvious, too. To all but the them. And perhaps, that's what made _it_ , the little spark between them, so infuriating that the other didn't notice. Or maybe they did, and just never brought it up.

He didn't bring it up how he had wanted to hold her hand the whole time his mother was there, telling them about the problem, and how he felt at that moment, he just needed her.

She didn't bring it up how she missed him so terribly those months and months when they'd been looking for him. When Max had caused all those problems.

He didn't bring it up the little thrill that went through him when she told him she thought he was one of the nicest people in the world, and he was glad she didn't bring up the warm blush that snuck up on his face.

She didn't bring up how scared she'd been for him, how confused and lost she'd felt in that lightning storm after she'd had to leave him behind.

They certainly didn't bring anything up to the others when she was carrying him in flight, and she couldn't carry his weight, and they'd landed in a sprawled mess of limbs. And this time he wasn't passed out from pain. It'd been a bit awkward after that.

They didn't bring up the first date, and how he'd actually had to fumble with his words to get them out, and how he couldn't stop his ears turning red.

They had to bring up the fact they were engaged (his ears had turned red again. She always reminded him of this, her blue eyes playful.), and he'd been shocked to see how much money Smitty had had to fork over to Kimber.

Everyone brought up the wedding, her in a white dress, that while it had served many generations, took on a new look for the young woman, and him in the traditional suit.

Nobody had to bring up the feeling of hope that was felt through all, or the fact that the bride's feet sometimes weren't on the ground, or the look of pure love that flowed through the couple.

 **Well, here's the usual disclaimer and all- don't own the characters, or the story or the books.**

 **Also, I hope whoever's reading this likes these little oneshots. Please review, maybe a favorite or a follow? Oh, and if you have requests, I'll take them. I swear, I'll deviate from the Conrad/Piper stories soon enough, but right now, I'm sort of having fun writing for them. See you in the next chapter, ~GriffinGirl8655**


	4. Rules of Baby-Sitting and Burning Houses

**This chapter was requested by Pseudonymous Zealot, who is officially one of my favorite people right now. Also, I hope you don't mind, I made this an AU, where they have no powers, they're in their last year of high school, and Piper's a year younger then him. :D (I don't know, I may turn this into a multi-chapter thing, later.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Conrad Harrington was not a fan of extracurriculars. But in order graduate, he would have to be in at least one. He'd picked Robotics, and perhaps it was just his luck that the competition happened to be on a day when his parents were away, which would leave no one to watch his 10 year old sister, Aletha. Perhaps it was also lucky that his best friend, Piper McCloud could baby-sit.

Piper was about a year younger him, and a strong mixture of loyalty, optimism, and stubbornness. She didn't totally get along with his parents, but she was a good friend to him, and his little sister loved her. However, she could also be a little reckless, and being the protective older brother he was, he couldn't help but be a little worried that the house might explode or something.

He reviewed the list of things his mother had given him, aloud to the clearly impatient 17 year old in front of him. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Yes, Conrad, I _know._ She goes to bed at eight, no sugar or caffeine of any sort after seven-" He interrupted her. "No caffeine at all! She's ten!" Piper groaned. "Right then, no caffeine! Would you let me finish already?" She glared at him through piercing blue eyes, her Southern accent bleeding through.

"I'm starting to consider not listening to what you think are proper rules." He muttered, running his hand through his blonde hair. Piper put her hands on her hips, and suddenly he decided that his last comment wasn't worth the annoyed lecture he was about to receive. His best friend could be utterly terrifying when she was mad.

"Oh, would you just stop already? _I already know the rules!_ You handed me, like, 5 copies when I walked in, and if I somehow manage to lose them, plus the ones you hung all over the house, I'll just ask Aletha herself!" Conrad opened his mouth to interject, but she jabbed an angry finger at his face. He shut up. She was on a roll, and interruptions were simply not allowed.

"She's a smart kid, she knows what the rules are! And, for your information, I know everything on that list! I've baby-sat before, you know!" Piper stepped back. She glanced at the clock. "And, weren't you supposed to leave 10 minutes ago? You're going to be late, Conrad." He glanced at the clock, and cursed. Piper hit him on the arm. "Language! Breaking your own rules?"

Conrad bit back a sarcastic comment that would have wasted more time, and snatched his keys off the counter nearby. Stupid robots. He leaned up the stairs, and called out a, "Bye Aletha!", before running out the front doors. Piper smiled wryly, and shouted a 'good luck' as he ran out.

The little girl with brown hair, and brown eyes walked down the stairs. Her eyes flickered to the door, and back to Piper. She sighed. Piper laughed, she got what he meant. "For someone who people call a genius, he can be pretty dumb, sometimes, huh?"

* * *

Conrad got back home around nine, totally exhausted and fed up with people, and robots. "Piper?" He whisper-shouted, for fear that Aletha that was sleeping, and he might wake up. When he saw no-one, and got no reply, he started to get a little concerned. He walked into the living room, only to find both girls curled up next to each other on the couch. He smiled.

The house hadn't blown up, everybody was alive, but Conrad was fairly sure Piper still didn't know the rules.

 **Okay, so this was my first time writing for a request, as well as an AU! And, this is the first high school AU for this archive! :D Firsts for everyone!**

 **Pseudonymus Zealot: Thank you so much for the review, and the requests! I will try to get to your other idea in one of the next chapters! One of my writing weaknesses, I feel like, is writing dialogue, so I'm sorry if this was not the banter you wanted, or if any of the characters were OOC.**

 **StarDreamer02: I am really, really glad you liked this! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

 **Whelp, I'll see you guys next chapter, and please keep those requests and reviews coming!~ GriffinGirl8655**


	5. Reunited (Finally)

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Girl Who Could Fly', don't own Piper and Conrad. If I had… Well, a girl can dream.**

 **Also, this chapter is for StarDreamer02, who requested "** **Can you do the scene when Conrad finally, finally comes back to the farm, and Piper sees him for the first time in months? Because I really, really, really wanted to read that scene. Thank you!** **" Here is your long awaited idea:**

Piper didn't know where her hope and courage had come from, but she was glad it had been there for her. She was glad that it had paid off, because they had found him, _they had found him_ , her best friend in the world, the boy who was the reason she was standing here today and who'd been through thick and thin with her. Although, if she was honest, she would have liked to be part of the ground party who went in and rescued him.

Peter (she'd be lying if she still didn't know what to think about him) was going to go in, and persuade the sheriff to let him have Conrad, and Jasper would be waiting in the car to heal whatever injuries Max would've inflicted. Piper's job, since her power was optimal for it, was the lookout from above. She was flying above when she saw him for the first time in months.

It tore at her heart strings, but she stuck to the plan, trying to get the image of him battered and beaten and _gosh she'd never seen him look so lost_ \- and he looked up at her, just for a second, and her resolve weakened. But not enough to land. If Max was anywhere, ready to play more games, she would see him, and she would have to warn them.

Piper flew along, way above the car, but low enough to keep it in her vision. A brief flash of light shone through its windows, but other than that, nothing else happened. When they stopped to pull over, she finally landed. His familiar figure got out, and with a muffled cry she flung herself at him.

Arms wrapped around her, and a hoarse whispered, "Hi to you too." She didn't let go for a few more seconds, burying her face in his chest, and ignoring the fact his clothes were practically rags. She looked up at him. "I missed you! I just-" She let go, and punched him softly in the shoulder, smiling. He smiled too- he'd missed that smile. "I missed you, too." Her expression turned serious. "You ever do that again, and I swear Conrad-" She jabbed him in the chest. He put his hands up. "I know, I know." She nodded, somewhat relieved, and hugged him again.

 _I wouldn't know what to do with you gone_ , but since he was still probably a genius in that head, she hoped he got the message.

Peter who had gotten out of the car, grinned. He couldn't help it. Piper McCloud had brought them back together, and now it was only fair that she got to see his son, too. A faint blush had lit up his son's face. The two kids had stopped hugging, and an awkward conversation was ensuing. If Peter knew anything, it was that he should probably get them back to Piper's house soon. Joe and Betty McCloud had been every bit the welcoming guest to him, and had missed Conrad just as much as he had. He also owed it to them to get their daughter home safely, and he probably owed it to his son to save him from embarrassment. With a smile, he started to walk towards them.

A few days later, the kids from I.N.S.A.N.E had difficulty believing that their old leader would come back, and yet here he was, in their midst. Conrad was still himself, if a bit quieter, and more prone to caution. He was closer to Piper, and maybe it was just the fact the two were always together now made the others wonder what they would be like in the future. (Bets were being flung left and right on everything from first date to first kid, and not only Kimber and Smitty participated.)

 **I apologize spectacularly if this sucked. I did do my best, and I AM SO SO SO SORRY for waiting so long to post. I just got caught up in procrastination, and then an onset of school work, as well as a musical I was in, and never got time or inspiration to post. Also, my fanfiction skills are a little rusty- I feel like I haven't written in forever. It didn't help that halfway through this writing this I realized how hard fluff was to write and had a bit of a fangirl breakdown.**

 **Thank you so so so so much if you reviewed while I wasn't writing, and I'd just like to mention and respond to:**

 **Psuedonymus Zealot: You're welcome! I'm really glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **StarDreamer02: Your prompt has finally been written! I hope you liked it, and I appreciate the idea! (I also sort of had it toying around my head, too, and I'm really disappointed that Victoria Forester didn't write it herself at the end)**

 **Wandering-Authoress: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter, too!**

 **sendmeademon: I thought I was the only one who'd re-read these a million times! Thank you! :D (They're my OTP, too. I NEED THEM TO BE CANON NOW)**

 **Whelp, guys, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you've hung on throughout my leetle hiatus. Please review for this, and I do still appreciate prompts,**

 **~GriffinGirl8655**


	6. First Date Flutters

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books, Victoria Forester and the publishing company do!**

 **This story was requested by Lily (guest)! Thank you for your request, and sorry it took a bit.**

The people walking along the streets of the quiet town paid no attention to the two young people holding hands along the streets. It wasn't uncommon to see couples traversing the plaza, whether they be awkward teenagers or world-wise elderlies.

The young man was taller than his girlfriend, whose shining golden hair matched with the air of confidence in his gait. Anyone who saw him would think he was self-assured and stuck-up, with a side of snark and without a care in the world for anything but himself. However, one look in his blue eyes would foretell that he was nervous and anxious- his gaze seeming to never leave the girl at his side, as if in fear that she would leave his. His face was tinged pink, and a waiter cleaning up an outdoor café laughs, guessing that it was his first date.

The girl walked with assurance, like the boy clutching her hand, but her eyes never held any fear or worry. They were as light as the blue sky, as her wavy, brown hair practically flying behind her in the wind. Cheerful freckles dotted her face, and the smile that she wore could probably outshine the sun. She was pointing at places, talking, laughing- carrying the conversation, but she never seemed to mind. Anyone who saw her would think that she was naïve and immature, a painting yet to fade or be marred by heartbreak and pain. However, one look at the tightness in her grasp, her hold so tense and fearful, as if the boy at her side would fly away from hers. Her shoulder bumps his, and a woman holding her child's hand smiles at them, remembering what it was like to go on her own first date.

A man sitting on a metal bench chuckles to himself, as he can't help but overhear their conversation. "Don't you think that's too many shops to cover in one night?" The boy says, a tinge of amused doubt in his voice.

The girl shakes her head, her joy seemingly lifting her off the ground. "Not if we stop wasting time! You took forever in drivin'- _I_ could've gotten us here faster." Her Southern accent whips through the wind, before getting lost in the crowd of chatter.

"You drive like a proton trying to get away from another proton." The boy's science analogy is clearly lost on the girl, and she gives him a frustrated look.

"I speak English, not science class."

He smirks at her, unforgiving, and unwilling to compromise his words. "Maybe you should pay attention in class, then."

She rolls at her eyes at him, before turning around and starts to drag the boy into a store advertising 'Fish, cats, birds, and more! You'll find the pet you're sure to adore!'. "Let's go in here!"

The boy groans, and the sneer vanishes off of his face. "You live on a farm! You don't need any more animals, Piper. Besides, what about Fido?"

His argument seems to be long gone on his date, and she continues to drag her half-hearted date towards the pet shop. "Didn't Ma say I could get a bird?"

"Yeah, if you didn't get yourself into trouble for a week."

His protests seem to go unheard, and before he can get another argument in, they're already walking through the frilly green and white doors. Their last quips float out the closing door.

"Remind why I'm dating you again?"

She turns to face him from the entry, flipping her hair with an infuriating smile. "Because I'm fabulous, that's why!"

 **I'm back, I'm back, I swear to the dirt on the ground and the rainclouds in the sky that I'm back!**

 **TheAlmightyPotatoLord: Ha, thanks for always reading these! I low-key hope you** ** _do_** **start shipping them- I've done maagggiiiccc. Thanks for reviewing, and being fabsome in general!**

 **Lily (guest): Thank you so much for the request! It gave me more motivation to write, and trust me, I've got a bucket-load of ideas to post. I'm glad you liked it so much! :D**

 **: Thank you for reviewing! This fandom is pretty small, so don't blame yourself for not finding our little fanfiction nitch sooner! Do you post your fanart anywhere? And, of course, I'm always up for taking request. (I just can't promise that I'll post them super fast.)**

 **Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter, and stayed with this story, even when I didn't update. You may not be many, but y'all are still awesome! I've got some more story ideas, so I hope to be posting more soon. Also, sorry if Conrad and Piper were slightly OOC in this. It is a powers AU, if you want it to be, and they're probably around end of high school/start of college in this story. (also sorry that my verb tenses are all over the place in this... oops.)**

 **Reviews and critiques are appreciated, as are favorites and follows!**

 **Hoping your summer is going well, and isn't as rainy as mine,**

 **GriffinGirl8655**


	7. Masks of Stars and Seas

**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _The Girl Who Could Fly_** **, nor** ** _The Boy Who Lived Forever._**

She smiles to hide from her nightmares. He smirks to cover up his fears.

She runs away from being afraid of so many things- never belonging, him leaving, losing her power to fly.

He talks confidently, and gives attitude. He buries himself so that no one has a prayer to find out who he really is.

It's only when the cool air is kissing her skin, and the night sky has wrapped her in a cloak of a thousand stars that she can forget and leave it all behind. She doesn't want to ever touch down again, but, then she thinks, _if I go, how can he be expected to stay_?

It's only when facts justify pain, and waves of logic have swept him under will the scared little boy shut up, and he can numb that craving for someone to care about him. He just can't face the cold air of loss, but, _if I drown, how can she be expected to stay afloat?_

So, she'll land on hard earth, and meet his blue gaze, and laugh, because bad dreams will never be enough to keep her away.

So, he'll swim to safe ground, and sneer, tease, and grin, because those inner and outer demons can't keep goodness away from him forever.

She falls to land, still inhaling stardust in her heart. He is tossed ashore, his mind still flooded with truths and lies.

She smiles to be strong, and he smirks to save face.

The wind will whisk her mask her off, and the waves will erode his.

 **Long time no see, eh? *bangs head into computer*** ** _I swore that I'd post at least once a month_** **, and here we are, in the same spot as last time. Oh dear. I genuinely have no excuse. So, I will be posting more later, but this** ** _is_** **midterms week, so excuse me if I sound insane/stressed/dead. :D (it's all good, guys.)**

 **AIRbooks: Ah, thank you! :D This time, you won't have to wait so long for a new update.**

 **Akarii26: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

 **Eddie: Oooh, yes, I've actually been playing around with that idea, and it should be uploaded soon! I'm sorry it took so long, and thank you for the prompt!**

 **Lily: I'm glad it was! Grazi, chica!**

 **Hoping y'all are having a good December,**

 **GriffinGirl8655**


	8. I Need A HeroJust Another Family Torn

**Disclaimer: Again, still don't own the series. (and this is un-betaed)**

 **This was requested by Eddie (guest)! Thank you so much for the prompt, and I'm so sorry that it took over 2 months for me to get this out.**

Whoever said that heroes had to wear ridiculous costumes and have crazy powers were wrong, because Conrad's hero wore a suit and had an ability to charm anyone in his presence. Conrad's hero was called 'senator' but not 'Batman', 'dad' but not 'Superman'.

Conrad's heart feels full and happy when people tell him that he looks so much like his father, so much like his _hero_. "They've got the same eyes," someone says. "My, my, he's going to be a handsome one when he grows up," another person says.

His father is brilliant- and Conrad can't help but revel in the fact that not only is he a physical copy of his father (his _hero_ ), but that they share the same genius brains, too. It's only when he's seven, when years of trying to impress his father have fallen apart at the seams, does he realize that they don't have anything in common.

Whoever said that villains had to wear ridiculous costumes and have crazy powers were wrong, because Conrad's villain (his _father_ ) wore a suit and had an ability to charm anyone in his presence. His villain was hated but loved, a father (a _villain,_ a _hero_ ) but not quite.

Fathers ( _heroes_ ) didn't leave their sons in a torture institute for four, long years.

Heroes ( _fathers_ ) didn't manipulate their sidekicks into loving them despite being left behind.

That man had the same name he did. That man had the same hair, same eyes, same smile. That man had the same wit and darkness. And Conrad hated himself for it.

He hated himself for still caring about things like _family_ and _love_ and _hope_.

He hated himself for still craving a black-and-white world full of _heroes_ and _villains_ and happy endings.

But that's all over when he can't even call the man who contributed to half of his DNA his _father_. He can't even call that man a _hero_ , or a _villain_ because he's lost the right to call him anything anymore. He's lost the right to be anything to that man anymore, and that man has lost the right to be anything to him.

Whoever said that heroes and villains had to wear ridiculous costumes and have crazy powers were right, because _that man_ can't be counted as either one.

 **Alright, so, I guess this is** ** _soon_** **for me. Also, merry Christmas and happy holidays! This isn't exactly your Christmas present- I'd like to post one more themed for the greeting tomorrow.**

 **Apologies if it makes no sense, I was trying to run with the hero/villain thing.**

 **AIRbooks: Thank you so much! (And, yep, there's gonna be another one sometime next year… or so the MacMillan's site says. :D)**

 **demuname:** **Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked it, and yes, I can try to do something of that sort. It probably won't be the direct next chapter, but it should be the one after that.**


End file.
